


The Long Way Around

by InkstainedGwyn



Category: Persona 4
Genre: A little angst, Confession, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, New Relationship, Then Requited Love, Unrequited Love, also Ai Ebihara, most of the rest of the IT is in it briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkstainedGwyn/pseuds/InkstainedGwyn
Summary: A little fic about Souji and Yosuke being in love, but not realising it's requited; Souji just tries to hide it, and Yosuke tries to get over it by asking Ai Ebihara to the dance. Ai, meanwhile, has her eyes set on Souji. Is Yosuke jealous of Souji - or of Ai?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of feel bad using Ai as a villain - I actually really liked her redemption arc in the game, and I felt really sorry for her - but I didn't want to use Rise as the interloper, and I didn't feel up to making up a new character. Just another little 'you should have just talked it out you idiots' fic bc I was feeling moody and wanted something a little angsty, a little sweet, and a little sexy. Not _too_ sexy, though, don't worry.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://ohlookashinysquirrel.tumblr.com) if you want to poke at me.

Souji was in love with Yosuke. In fact, he’d been in love with the brunette - his best friend - for almost as long as they’d known each other. He did his best to hide it, although he had a sneaking suspicion that most of their friends had already figured it out; Yosuke, at least, was oblivious to it - the only blessing Souji could find in the situation.

And Yosuke? Yosuke loved girls. The summer had been a string of ridiculous ‘get a girlfriend’ schemes, one after another, and time after time the brunette had dragged Souji along on yet another one of his harebrained plans, no matter how often Souji said he didn’t _want_ to, and it… hurt. Every conversation that wasn’t about school or movies or music was about girls, and was yet another reminder that not only did Yosuke have _no_ feelings for Souji, but he never would.

Sometimes - after a string of stupid plans that backfired or an extra long bout of innuendo-laden discussion that Souji wanted _no_ part of -  he even wondered _why_ he was still in love with the brunette; but then Yosuke would smile, or he’d drop by unannounced one afternoon with Souji’s favourite snacks and a movie, or Souji would see him helping someone out at Junes, long past time for his break to start, or he’d walk in on Yosuke playing a game with Nanako, and… yeah. The brunette was brash, full of stupid ideas, _so_ oblivious, quick to put his foot in his mouth, and frequently immature… but he had a heart of gold and a smile to match, and Souji loved him _so_ much. He trusted all of his friends, but Yosuke? Yosuke, he trusted unconditionally.

Now, with the culture festival dance around the corner, Yosuke was in desperation overdrive; he was determined to get a date for the dance, and he was driving Souji insane with his constant talk about the subject. He’d already tried to loop the silver-haired boy in on Operation Get-A-Girlfriend-Part-2, but Souji had decisively said _no_ , citing work he had to do for drama club. 

_I’m not going through that kind of fiasco again._

When Yosuke sent Souji a text that afternoon asking him to meet him at the Junes food court, Souji went reluctantly; he was expecting yet another afternoon of Yosuke trying to figure out how to get a girlfriend - or at least a date - and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could handle it without breaking down. 

What he _wasn’t_ expecting was to hear that Yosuke had _found_ a date.

He walked into the food court to see the brunette sitting at a table, practically bouncing in his chair; no sooner had Yosuke seen him than he was on his feet, waving, a grin on his face.

“Partner!”

Souji couldn’t help returning his smile - Yosuke’s smiles were like sunshine, and _so_ infectious - and he headed over to the table; he hadn’t even had a chance to sit down before Yosuke was speaking.

“I did it, partner! I got a date! Ai Ebihara’s gonna go with me to the dance!”

For a second, Yosuke’s words didn’t fully register; it wasn’t until Souji was seated that he understood the implications of what Yosuke had been so excited to tell him.

He had a date.

To the dance.

Ai Ebihara. 

_Oh, no_.

Ai was known throughout school as a stuck-up girl who only cared about money and cute guys, and rumours were that she’d do whatever she could to get her hands on either. While Souji _wasn’t_ the kind of person to take rumours at face value, he _had_ overheard Ai dumping a guy she’d been dating on the soccer team and explicitly telling the guy that she’d only needed him to get the manager position and now she wasn’t going to let him ruin her chance to date Daisuke Nagase.

Now, _Souji_ loved Yosuke, but he couldn’t see that Yosuke was Ai’s type, and even if he was… there was no way she’d stick around. He wondered if maybe she wanted access to his Junes discount? But then he’d heard rumours that she was seen shopping at all the boutiques in Okina, so… he just didn’t know. The point was, he didn’t see how this could be anything other than a heartbreak for Yosuke, and he was terrified of that fact. _And it’s_ not _just because I love him! I don’t trust her!_

Meanwhile, Yosuke was beaming, waiting for his reaction; Souji tried to put on a smile for his friend, but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“So, uh. Ai, eh? Um, are you sure about her?”

The brunette’s smile dropped almost immediately. “What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you’re _jealous?_ ” He sounded almost sullen, and Souji’s head snapped up; it took a second to realise that Yosuke meant of _him_ , as if Souji wanted to date _Ai_.

_Well, I_ am _jealous, but not in the way you think, Yosuke._

Souji merely shook his head, quickly. “No, not at all, I just- I don’t know how much I trust Ai, Yosuke. I don’t want to see you get hurt-”

“...You don’t think a girl like her could want to date a guy like me, is that it?” 

His friend’s tone of voice hit Souji upside the head like a brick, and the pain on Yosuke’s face was more than he could handle. He knew that there wasn’t anything he’d be able to say to make the brunette realise that he was _more_ concerned that a girl like Ai wasn’t worth a guy like Yosuke - and he was walking on perilous ice. One wrong word, and he could do serious damage to the one friendship that meant everything in the world to him. Swallowing, he forced the most casual smile he could onto his face.

“Well, you are a _big dork_ , but of course that's not what I meant. I was just surprised. Sounds like you’ll be having a blast at the dance, then, eh?”

Across the table, the brunette relaxed a little, smiling, but Souji could tell that he hadn’t completely bought the act. Still, he didn’t seem like he wanted to argue about it; stretching, Yosuke nodded. 

“Yeah, I hope so. Well, anyway, I just wanted to let you know, so…”

“You’ve gotta work this afternoon?” Souji looked up at the clock; it was closing in on Yosuke’s usual shift start time.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Souji picked his bag up, giving his friend a nod before heading out; it was all he could do to keep a lid on just how much the idea of Yosuke taking Ai to the dance _hurt_ …

...but he had to, didn’t he? After all, the only alternative was to lose the brunette's friendship altogether.

* * *

Yosuke watched Souji walk away, a sour feeling in his stomach. He’d been excited to tell his friend about his date, hoping that for once and for all it would quash all of those _stupid_ weird fluttery feelings he got whenever the two of them were alone together… and instead, now he just felt lonely and confused. Why hadn’t Souji been _happy_ for him?

 _Of course_ he knew that Ai wasn’t a ‘serious’ girl, and he’d heard the rumours. He’d even heard from people he trusted that she’d been known to use guys to get to other guys…

...but _Yosuke_ had asked _Ai_ out, and she’d said yes. Didn’t that mean she didn’t have any ulterior motives? It wasn’t like he was in love with her, but she was _really cute_ , and if _any_ girl was going to finally get his mind back to where it was supposed to be, it would be Ai, right?

But no. Souji had to be serious, and concerned, and say that he didn’t _trust_ Ai, and _of course Souji was right_ Souji was always right, _why_ was Souji always right? Souji was smart, and handsome, and _always right_ , and above all he was the kind of guy that _wouldn’t_ go for a guy like Yosuke. So the brunette shoved all of those feelings right back into the box he kept them in, chewing on his lip.

He was going to go to the dance with Ai, he was going to have a great time, and he was going to be happy having a girlfriend, and that was the end of it.

* * *

For the next week, before the dance, things were awkward between the two. Yosuke split his time between hanging out with Ai in the afternoons, and with Souji - and every time the silver-haired boy saw the other two together, the knife twisted a little deeper. His feelings were like broken glass, constantly eating away at him, constantly reopening the same wounds, and it was all he could do to get through the week, pay attention in class, and _not_ reveal his feelings to Yosuke. 

Yosuke seemed a little out-of-sorts, too, but he at least tried to keep things normal between them. They were sitting together after school on the roof - Ai, apparently, had skipped class that day - and Yosuke looked over at Souji. “You’re still going to the dance, right?”

“Yeah.” Souji exhaled. He hadn’t _wanted_ to, but the whole group was going, and they were all going to spend the night at Yukiko’s inn afterwards, and… well, he didn’t want to have to explain to _everyone_ why he wasn’t in the mood to go, since none of the _rest_ of them - other than Yosuke - had a date, either. 

“You still don’t have a date? Dude, you’re one of the most popular guys in school. Come on. What about Yumi? Or that girl you’re in band with, uh… Ayane? What about her? Hell, I could even ask Ai to ask-”

“ _Yosuke._ ” It was all Souji could do to keep from snapping at his friend; as it was, his voice came out rougher than he’d expected, and the brunette stopped short, looking at him with an odd expression in his eyes. “Yosuke. Don’t. Please. I don’t want a date, okay?”

“But-”

“I _don’t_. Please. Just… don’t. I appreciate it, really. But just… let it go. I’m happy that you have one, but I don’t want one.”

“...Well, okay, partner.” 

Just then, Souji’s phone buzzed, and it was a text from his uncle, asking him if he could pick up milk on the way home, and Souji had never been more grateful for an excuse to get away. He bid his friend goodbye, almost running off the roof, away from the concerned amber eyes that he was having to fight every night _not_ to dream about. 

The brunette watched him go with a look that said that ‘having a girlfriend’ was not doing nearly as much to ease his mind - or heart - as he’d hoped it would.

* * *

The evening of the dance rolled around; the cultural festival had been a relative success, and the annual ‘cultural ball’ marked the end of the event. Nanako had convinced Souji to dress up, so he was wearing a charcoal-grey suit with a black shirt and silver tie; it was the only suit he had, and it wasn’t like he was going to be using it for dates or anything else of the sort, at least any time soon. 

Souji arrived with the rest of the group - minus Yosuke, who was going to be bringing Ai, of course. He _really_ just wanted to sit in the corner and get it over with, but the girls were all determined to dance with him, at least a couple of times each. At the soft look in Yukiko’s eye when she pulled him out after he’d been on a dance with Rise, he realised that they were trying to keep him busy; they all knew, of course, about Yosuke and Ai, and they were doing their best to try to help him through it.

He was grateful, especially as it allowed him to miss the moment Yosuke and Ai walked in.

Of course, there was no way he was going to go the entire dance without seeing them. He was just taking a turn around the floor with Rise when he saw the brunette, dancing with Ai; she was certainly dressed up, but Souji couldn’t have cared what she was wearing - he only had eyes for Yosuke. The brunette was wearing a long-sleeved, white dress shirt, a dark blue vest, and a brown tie and brown pants, and it looked _good_ , and Souji had to look away; when he did, Rise sighed.

“I hate Yosuke-senpai!” Her voice was low, and he looked over, surprised at her vehemence. 

“Rise?”

“He’s so _stupid!_ Here you are pining your heart out for him and he’s off dancing with that… that…” She made an ugly noise, and Souji smiled gently, touching her hand.

“It’s okay, Rise. You can’t blame him for not having feelings for me. I’m happy that you’re so considerate, though-”

At his words, she spluttered, then gave him a _look_ , and he wondered what he was missing, but she just shook her head. “Well, whatever. But when she breaks his heart I’m just gonna say I told you so.”

“Rise, be nice.”

“Ugh, senpai, you’re too good to everybody, you know that?”

* * *

The next song was a slow tune, and although he knew Rise would have been _more_ than happy to dance with him for it, he couldn’t stand to see Yosuke and Ai with their arms wrapped around each other - it was already making him so sick he could barely keep down the water he’d had after coming in - so he found his way out to the balcony. The air was cool - it felt good on his overheated face - and even when the slow dance ended, he decided to stay outside.

He was staring off over the school grounds when he heard footsteps behind him. Thinking it was probably one of the girls, come to check on him, he turned his head; he was shocked, instead, to see Ai walking up beside him, a wide smile on her face.

“Well, hello, Souji-kun.”

“Good evening, Ai-san.” He kept his voice civil; she was Yosuke’s date, and however much he didn’t trust her, he wasn’t going to let that influence his manners. 

“You’re all alone out here?”

“Yes.”

He was hoping that she’d take the hint and leave, but she just leaned on the railing next to him. She glanced up at him again, and then, very noticeably gave a shiver.

“Oh, it’s really chilly out here, though~” She smiled up at him, making sure to look at him through her lashes. “Do you mind if I stand a little closer? You’re so warm.”

His stomach sank at this. _I knew I couldn’t trust her_. “If you’re cold, I’ll fetch Yosuke, or your coat. Or perhaps you should go in? I can help you find your date.”

As he pulled away, she blinked, and a frown crossed her face. “What’s wrong with you? You’ve got a pretty girl coming onto you and you’re ignoring her?”

Manners or no manners, Souji was sick of her. Still, he tried to keep his composure. “You’re here at this dance with my _friend_. Even if I was interested you - and I very decidedly am _not_ \- I wouldn’t take advantage of him like that.”

At the words ‘my friend’, she rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. As if I’m actually here because I _like_ Yosuke Hanamura. Did you _really think_ that? Can’t you tell I was trying to get closer to _you?_ ”

This was exactly what Souji did _not_ want to hear. He already knew that things were tense between Yosuke and himself because if Ai; if the brunette knew that she’d said yes just to get closer to _Souji_ , it would completely ruin the brunette’s self esteem - and possibly their friendship. He grit his teeth, but she apparently took his silence as approval.

“That makes you feel special, doesn’t it?” She was practically cooing by this point; sliding closer, she leaned in, parting her lips; Souji let her get close enough to think that she was going to succeed before he put a hand up between their faces. 

“It makes me _disgusted_.” He wasn’t even trying to hide the disdain in his voice at this point. “I’ve never been interested in you and I never will be, and if you aren’t here for Yosuke’s sake then you had better leave before I make you _very_ embarrassed in front of a _lot_ of people.”

At these words, Ai pulled back, looking furious. “Why… ugh! You stuck up- no wonder you don’t have a girlfriend, you’re boring and stupid!” Turning on her heel, she stalked back inside; Souji watched long enough to make sure that she was heading for the coat room to get her things to leave before turning back to the balcony to rub his head, which had started to ache. 

_Why do things have to be so complicated?_

* * *

Yosuke, meanwhile, had been standing outside the balcony door for almost the entire conversation. He’d left Ai alone to go to the bathroom; coming back, he’d found her gone, and went to look for her. He’d just been about to step onto the balcony when he heard-

“-I can help you find your date.”

From there, everything went about as well as he would have expected it to. Some small part of him was, at least, grateful to Souji for sticking up for him - _I expected no less from my partner_ \- but the fact that Souji was the _last_ person the brunette wanted to realise just how _pathetic_ he was made him feel sick. 

_So much for Ai helping me get my equilibrium back_. It didn’t skip his notice that of all the things he felt, ‘betrayal’ and ‘disappointment’ were at the very bottom. No, the thing that hurt the _most_ was the five-second stretch in which he thought Souji was actually going to let Ai kiss him - and it wasn’t because of Ai. He was jealous because of _Souji._

How was he ever going to face his friend, after that? He’d been right from the beginning about Ai, and now things were even _more_ complicated, and… he didn’t know what to do. 

He toyed with the idea of running away, going home, sending a group text that he was sick - after all, Ai had already left, so he didn’t have to walk her home. As he approached the exit, however, he ran smack into the group; they were talking about leaving for Yukiko’s inn. The brunette knew that if he backed out now, people would want to know what was wrong - and hell, even _he_ didn’t know what he could say to answer it; all he knew was that right now, everything _hurt_. So he just shrugged.

“Fine by me, I just want to get the hell of here.” 

He couldn’t look at Souji.

* * *

If Souji could have skipped out and gone home, he would have. Yosuke wouldn’t look at him, and while Souji wasn’t sure if Ai had said anything, or if the brunette had heard something, or he’d just guessed, he was pretty sure that Yosuke knew _something_. It was clear, at least, that he wasn’t happy. 

It was hard enough to pretend that everything was normal on their way, but when they got to the rooms and found that they’d been placed in pairs - and, of _course_ , Souji and Yosuke were roommates - he was almost ready to leave then and there. When the girls said that they were taking the first turn in the hot springs, and the guys agreed to get the shift before breakfast, Souji could only sigh in relief. 

“I’m going to bed.” 

He grabbed a shower without saying anything to Yosuke, and then wrapped himself up in his futon; the brunette didn’t seem inclined to talk, either, for which he was almost glad. Yosuke got his shower, and then turned off the light, and finally everything was silent in the room.

Unfortunately, it was so silent that Souji couldn’t sleep. Having Yosuke so close was nerve-wracking, and with all of the emotional roller coasters he’d been on over the last few weeks, he needed time to himself, time to be alone, to try to process everything. After hearing the clock strike midnight, he remembered that Yukiko had said that guys could go into the pools after 12; they’d decided against it, but that sounded like just what he needed right now. 

Laying silently for a few moments, he listened; it _sounded_ like Yosuke was asleep, so he carefully climbed to his feet, slipping his room key into the pocket of his robe before silently opening and closing the door. Padding through the hallways in his guest slippers, he finally allowed himself to exhale.

He was _miserable_.

Honestly, if anyone had told him at this moment that they could take away his feelings for the brunette, he probably would have accepted. All it was doing was hurting him, hurting Yosuke - he wasn’t stupid enough to think that it was the _reason_ Ai had done what she’d done, but if he hadn’t been in love with Yosuke, he probably could have found a better way to approach the situation, even in the beginning. And now it was already wrecking things between them; they hadn’t had a _real_ conversation or get-together in weeks, and he missed his best friend so, so much.

Once he was in the spring, he took a seat on the sunken rocks around the edge of the pool and sank his head into his hands. _Ai. What am I going to tell Yosuke about her? There’s nothing I can say that doesn’t sound like ‘I told you so’, and there’s no way he’s going to take it well. If he doesn’t know, I’ll just be hurting him, and if he does know, and I don’t tell him, he’ll wonder why I’m staying silent._

Think as he might, he couldn’t come up with an answer. Still turning it over in his mind, he looked down at his hand; there was a tiny black spot on the ball of his right thumb, and he poked at it gently. When he’d been in daycare, he’d tripped and fallen on the playground; he’d scraped his hand, and a tiny black stone - no bigger than a grain of sand - had gotten lodged under the skin. “It will either come out of its own accord or end up being sealed away,” the doctors had told his parents; it wasn’t anything to worry about. Now, thirteen years later, it was a small black dot and he couldn’t feel it anymore.

 _When is that going to happen to my emotions? I bury them as deep as I can… why aren’t they working their way out, or sealing themselves away so that they don’t hurt any more? I'm so,_ so _tired of hurting… Yosuke doesn’t even like me any more, and it’s all my fault, because I couldn’t support him wholeheartedly._

Leaning over, hunching his shoulders, he wrapped his arms around himself and started to cry, keeping it as quiet as he could so as not to wake any of the inhabitants of the inn.

* * *

Back in the room, Yosuke wasn’t asleep. He wasn’t sure what was up with Souji - he _assumed_ he was just upset over Ai, but the fact that he hadn’t tried to say anything to the brunette… Yosuke just didn’t _know._ And that, in and of itself, bothered him. Once upon a time, he would have been able to read Souji - or Souji would have told him when something was wrong.

But then, he hadn’t exactly been forthcoming on their trip to the inn - he wouldn’t even _look_ at the silver-haired boy - so it wasn’t exactly like he could blame him. 

It just hurt, _everything_ hurt. He _missed_ Souji - and he knew it was his fault.

_Goddammit. I was so scared of falling in love with him that I started avoiding him to keep it from happening. But it didn’t, it just made things weird between us, and now we don’t talk and I don’t know what’s up with him and he’s mad at me or something and I just… I… miss him._

And then there was Ai. The only reason he’d been so mad with Souji when he’d first protested the choice was because he didn’t want the person he _really_ wanted to go to the dance with to tell him not to invite the person he was desperately using as an excuse.

He’d never expected her to go after Souji - although, in hindsight, he shouldn’t have been surprised, since it seemed like half the girls at their school had a crush on his best friend. Hearing her on the balcony, however, brought two things into sharp focus for him; first, that he was a loser, and that _nobody_ would want him - especially Souji - and second, that _so_ many girls liked Souji - and some day, he was going to find someone he _did_ want.

The thought hurt like a _bitch_ \- it made his heart ache worse than it ever had, _no_ rejection had ever hurt this badly - and he didn’t know how much longer he could handle it. 

_What am I even doing any more? I was afraid to be in love with Souji because of the rejection, because it would ruin our friendship - but doesn’t this already hurt worse than that? Haven’t we already started drifting apart? This isn’t saving anything._

_I_ have _to do something about this._

Climbing out of his futon, he headed out of the room. He wasn’t sure where Souji had gone, but when he passed the front desk, the girl behind it looked up.

“Are you looking for your friend? The boy with the silver hair? He went to the hot spring.”

While a tiny voice in the back of his head asked him if the hot spring was _really_ the place he wanted to finally confess, he was _so_ tired, _so_ wrung out that at this point, he didn’t care any more. Thanking the girl, he just hurried off to the changing room; there was only one robe hanging up - Souji’s - so there was at least _that_. They were at least alone. 

Wrapping himself in a towel, he stepped outside; it took him a second to get accustomed to the fog, but after that it was easy to see Souji, sitting near the edge, hunched over. 

In fact, he didn’t look like he was moving, and panic stuck Yosuke’s heart. _Has he been in too long? Did he pass out?_

Not even pausing, he rushed over, but as he got closer he saw Souji’s shoulders shaking at the same time that the silver haired boy heard his footsteps and turned, looking surprised; it was clear that he’d been crying, and at the _misery_ etched across his face, Yosuke inhaled, sharply.

“Partner, what’s _wrong?_ ”

His friend stared at him, wide-eyed, as if unsure of what to say; finally he looked down, quickly. “It’s nothing, Yosuke, I-”

Frowning, the brunette dropped onto the ledge near his friend, looking down at the water. “Partner - _Souji_ \- listen. I’ve been a shit friend lately, and I miss you _so_ much, so please… please tell me what’s wrong?”

He could hear his friend, next to him, take a deep breath. Souji started to speak, with a faint “I…”, but he trailed off, and after a few moments the brunette felt his heart sink. 

_He can’t talk to me any more… it’s not a surprise. I’ve ruined everything between us, and…_

Souji, who wanted nothing more than for Yosuke to both _go away_ and _stay_ , looked up in time to see the brunette’s face fall; the expression smote him, and he gave a shaky sigh. Slowly turning away, he rubbed his arms. 

“I… the truth is, I didn’t want you finding me a date for the dance because… because I already like somebody. A lot.”

At these words, Yosuke’s sick stomach got worse. “Wait, what? Who??” _Oh god. Oh god, I already lost… what if… what if it’s_ Ai? _That would… that would make sense, why he warned me away… but… would Souji like somebody like her? And he turned her away, but… was it just because of how she came onto him? Because we’re friends, and he didn’t want to hurt me? Oh god…_

Beside him, Souji was quiet, and the more Yosuke thought, the more he was convinced he was right. Finally, he clenched his hands and - voice shaking - started to speak. “I- it’s Ai, isn’t it? I heard you two, and I know you refused her, but Souji… if you like her, y-you should… you should…” He felt his throat closing, he _couldn’t_ finish the sentence…

...but then he didn’t have to, because Souji had whirled around, a shocked expression on his face. “ _Ai?_ Yosuke, are you insane? Of course it’s not Ai, it’s _you_ , and I-”

At the words ‘it’s you’, Yosuke felt the world around him freeze, and his jaw dropped. For a second he could barely breathe, and then he found himself stuttering - in a strangled voice he could barely recognise as belonging to himself - _“Me???_ ”

Souji gave a weary sigh that sounded tired and hurt. “Yes. I _know_ you don’t feel the same way, and I wasn’t ever going to tell you, but you _asked_ , anmmfff-”

The silver-haired boy stood there, stunned, as Yosuke, red-faced, grabbed his shoulders and _kissed_ him; it was so sudden he didn’t have time to kiss back, but when the brunette pulled away Souji almost whimpered, and Yosuke bit his lip.

“You stupid idiot, _I like you too_ , I’ve liked you for _so_ long, and-” Taking a deep breath, he put his hands up to his head for a moment before shaking it. “Look. I was trying to get a girlfriend because I knew it was hopeless, being in love with you, but then I heard you and Ai and I was _so mad_ at her for going after you, and I _couldn’t_ deny how jealous I felt. And then we came here, and I’ve been miserable all night, and finally I decided I couldn’t handle it any more so I came looking for you to confess.”

Souji sat next to him, a look of disbelief and dawning hope on his face. “...Yosuke, are you _serious?_ Oh my god, I’ve been in love with you for so long, and…”

The brunette nodded, reaching out with shaking hands. “Me- me too.”

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Souji took Yosuke’s hands, pulling the brunette close before wrapping his arms around him; their faces were so close he could feel Yosuke’s breath on his cheek, and he searched the brunette’s eyes before leaning in to kiss him. When he did, Yosuke closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the silver-haired boy’s neck; Souji slid his hands down Yosuke’s back, pulling him against his chest. 

As the kiss deepened, Yosuke slid his fingers into Souji’s damp hair, and Souji started tracing light patterns down the brunette’s bare back; they were pressed together, and the water felt _so_ good, and Yosuke had just given a soft moan as Souji moved his lips to the brunette’s ear when they heard voices in the distance. 

Both of them froze; Souji stared off at the dressing room, and Yosuke buried his face against the silver-haired boy’s neck. After a moment, Souji grabbed Yosuke’s hand.

“Come on,” he hissed. 

They climbed out of the water, running for their robes; once they had them on, Souji grabbed the brunette’s hand again as they made a dash for their room. Souji dug for his key as they ran; he had it out, and had the room unlocked before anyone saw them. 

As soon as the door was closed Yosuke grabbed Souji, pinning him against it with his lips at the silver-haired boy’s throat, his hands ghosting down Souji’s damp robe. Souji moaned, reaching down to unfasten the tie holding Yosuke’s robe shut; when it fell open, he slid his hands around the brunette’s bare waist, pulling him close as he leaned over, capturing Yosuke’s lips with a deep, insistent kiss. 

They were still warm from the hot spring, and the kiss made it that much warmer; when Souji finally pulled back, gasping for breath, Yosuke moved his lips back down his jaw, along his throat - stopping to suck and nip several times - and then he traced his fingertips down the opening of Souji’s robe before untying it, as well. Sliding his hands down to grip Souji’s hips, he kissed along the taller boy’s shoulder before putting his lips to Souji’s ear. 

“Be mine?”

Souji smiled, putting a hand under Yosuke’s chin, tugging it up to catch the brunette's eye. “Always,” he murmured, before pulling him in for another deep kiss. 

And then they were no longer pressed against the door, they were fumbling for the futons, and it wasn’t clear whether Yosuke was pushing Souji down or whether Souji was pulling Yosuke back with him, but either way, it was clear that this was something that they both desperately wanted.

* * *

The next morning, they were awakened by the sound of knocking at their door; they could hear Kanji and Teddie yelling that it was time to get into the hot springs. Souji lifted his head from Yosuke’s shoulder, rubbing his eyes; the brunette yawned, and stretched, and they looked at each other. In unison, they both shook their heads, and then buried their faces - Souji against Yosuke’s shoulder, and Yosuke against his pillow - to hide their laughter. 

The knocking sounded again, and they ignored it; finally, they heard the sounds of footsteps moving away, and Souji let out the breath he’d been holding. Looking back at Yosuke, he was relieved to see a happy smile on the brunette’s face, so he chanced a kiss.

When he did, Yosuke put a hand on his cheek and pulled him in for another, longer kiss; once they finally broke away, Souji smiled, resting his chin on Yosuke’s shoulder. 

“Doing okay this morning?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Better than fine. I’m happy - and I don’t think I’ve seen a smile like this on your face for a long time.” He touched Souji’s cheek, gently, and Souji shook his head.

“Well, it’s because I’m happy, too.” 

“Good.” The brunette stretched again. “So, how about we get a shower, and then get down to breakfast? We managed to shake off Kanji and Teddie for now, but people will start talking if we don’t make it down for food.”

“I don’t care if people talk, but I don’t want to miss breakfast. I didn’t really eat well yesterday, I was a little keyed up.” Yosuke frowned when Souji said this, but the silver-haired boy just smiled, leaning over to kiss him. “Don’t stress.” 

“I won’t.” Yosuke sighed, then grinned, wrapping his arms around Souji’s waist. “So, about that shower…?”

* * *

When they walked into the breakfast room later, only the girls were there - and when they saw Souji and Yosuke walk in, hand-in-hand, Chie and Yukiko gave each other dumbfounded looks, and then Rise squealed.

“ _Oh my god you guys are you serious??_ ”

The boys just smiled at each other, laughed, and took seats next to one another at the table.


End file.
